This invention relates generally to safety devices for firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to safety devices which are employed to prevent ammunition from being loaded into the firearm and which are adapted for use in conjunction with a wide variety of firearm makes and models.
There are numerous types of firearm safety devices and locks. While conventional firearm safety devices, such as locked trigger guards, have proved to be effective, many of the more recent firearms safety devices have been directed to preventing the loading of ammunition into the firearm. Conventional safety devices have also been configured to be highly visible to ensure that the devices are securely locked in position. Because of the numerous makes, models and types of firearms, it is also highly desirable to provide a single firearm safety device or kit which is easily adaptable to a wide variety of firearms.
Brown U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,508 and 5,062,233 disclose firearm safety devices which prevent ammunition from being introduced into the chamber. When deployed the devices provide a visible indication that the firearm is not loaded. One disclosed device incorporates a plug attached to a cable and plug ring adapters. One of the adapters is selected to correspond to the barrel diameter for the given firearm. The cable is inserted into the barrel from the chamber and pulled through until the plug/plug ring combination is seated against the chamber opening. The safety is held in place by the combination of a restricting means and a clamp. The restricting means can be locked in place, thereby preventing unintended removal. A number of related firearm safety devices employ various structures which extend through the firearm barrel and engage the barrel chamber opening and the muzzle end of the firearm. Many of the conventional firearm safety devices incorporate locking mechanisms for securing the safety devices in position with the firearms. Various U.S. patents to which the invention relates are set forth by patentee and patent number below.
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Parker 2,327,334 Garretson 2,479,107 Huckabee 2,763,081 Santangelo 2,887,807 Wikstrom 3,022,598 Ingalls 3,137,957 Wolter 3,708,901 Cornett et al 3,710,490 Goodrich 3,720,014 Hetrick 4,136,476 Bielman 4,224,753 Wernicki 4,398,366 Fix 4,479,320 Mathew 4,512,099 Thurber 4,783,924 Healey et al 4,969,284 Madden 4,999,940 Derman 5,001,854 ______________________________________